Episode 3857 (29th September 2004)
Plot Shelley sits alone in the dark cellar, desperately trying to free herself from the ropes. Steph goes to see her and menacingly tells her she should have stayed away. Afterwards, Alan tells Steph that he thought he heard Shelley's voice but she claims he must be having nightmares. She jokes menacingly that if he's not careful the men in white coats will be coming to take him away. Steph spikes her father's food again to make him drowsy before heading back down to check on Shelley. Meanwhile, down in the cellar, Shelley struggles to free herself. When Steph goes down the cellar, brandishing a hammer, she terrifies Shelly when she tells her that she doesn’t want to hurt her but it's the only way she can stop her from stealing her happiness from her. Terrified Shelly begs to leave and pomises never return but Steph refuses to listen. Just then the doorbell goes and Steph rushes upstairs to find Emily with a pile of magazines for Alan. Emily mentions that she thought she saw Shelley getting out of a taxi earlier. Steph tells her that it was only a guest who’d come back to collect something she’d left behind. Later, as Steph gives Alan his drugged dinner, they both her a loud crash as Shelley struggles and the chair she's tied to topples over. Steph tells Alan that the noise must have been some rubbish that she’d piled up. In Steph's absence, Shelley has desperately struggled to break free and manages to untie the ropes but just as she's about to escape Steph returns to the cellar. As Steph searches for her in the dark, Shelley bolts up the stairs but finds the door is locked. Holding the keys, Steph grabs Shelley violently by the hair and tells her that they are going on a little drive and she won’t be coming back. Later, Steph returns to the B&B with her shoes caked in mud. She tells Alan that she's been for a drive in the woods. She tells him to put Shelley out of his mind because she won’t be coming back, ever. As Zak had hoped, Shadrach decides to pull out of the competition, but Zak is later gutted when Lisa persuades him to play regardless. Zak is not happy with Lisa for restoring Shadrach's confidence. Zak later tells Lisa that he wanted Shadrach off the team so he could ask Terry to play. Lisa is not convinced. When he returns to Butler's Farm, drunk Cain tells Debbie and Andy about the rapist moving to the village. Cain tells Andy that if anyone were to lay a finger on his Debbie, he would kill them on the spot. Having just spent the afternoon in bed with Cain's daughter, Andy looks a little uncomfortable to say the least. Cast Regular cast *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman Guest cast None. Notes *Last appearance of Shelley Williams until 24th January 2005. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,920,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes